Arkovia
To the north-west of Tellaria lies the grand duchy of Arkovia. The country is ruled by Marianne Olkov, aptly dubbed “the Ice Duchess” due to her white hair and location in the far north. Arkovia breeds a hardy people, and those who have the physical strength and endurance to survive in the cold climate usually thrive here. It is a gathering of all sorts of races, many humans, dwarves and goliaths flock to Arkovia as they value the hardiness these races possess. Cities Arkovstadt The capital of Arkovia lies in Arkovstadt. Like many other cities in Arkovia, it is an ancient city said to be built with the power of dragons. Arkovstadt’s outer walls are covered in steel-hard ice to shield it from any would-be invaders. The duchess’ palace also sits in Arkovstadt. A massive gathering of icy pillars betrays its interior beauty. Cold as the duchess herself, it is the ideal dwelling of her and her trusted advisor, Argameth, an ancient ice dragon. Arkovstadt is split into several wards. * the first residential ward, Barbouk’s Rest * the second residential ward, Pillars of Aroch * the industrial ward, Promyshiva * the noble district, Blagorod * the main street, Korolevastraat * the duchess’ castle, Ledoza’s Grace Wyrm's Keep In the south-eastern area of Arkovia lies the Frostglades. A large tundra that separates the rest of Arkovia from the Wildlands. Governing this large area is the city of Wyrm’s Keep. An old city built upon a large cliff to shield it from invaders. Legends say this cliff is the spine of an old dragon. The only way in or out of Wyrm’s Keep by foot is over the grand bridge. Like many cities in Arkovia, Wyrm’s Keep is split into several wards: * the business ward, Shalor’s Hammer * the residential ward, Barok’s Shield * the governmental ward, Wyrm’s Peak * the guild’s ward, Spear of Ajourn Ancher In the southern reaches of Arkovia lies the small town of Ancher. It is the border town between the lands of Arkovia and Ullanor. A thousand years ago, Ancher stood in the middle of the war between Arkovia and Ullanor, and the people have suffered for it. These days, Ancher is a dry and arid land, making farming difficult. The ground is muddy and wet. Most people get by from the fish in the rivers or by hunting the large amount of game that roams freely there. Ijsland Ijsland is a port city south of Arkovstadt. It is built similarly to Arkovstadt, but on a much smaller scale and without the intervention of draconic magic. The city of Ijsland stands for most of the ship building in Arkovia and thus, has a booming industry that keeps growing, slowly moving on from traditional ships to more modern interpretations. Anderpol To the south of Arkovstadt sits a simple hamlet. Anderpol’s only thing of note is its brewery and tavern. The hamlet is surrounded by vast farming fields. Travellers often travel through Anderpol on their way to Arkovstadt.